The Son of Two Witches
by NoGoodDeed99
Summary: The Wicked Witch is back to see Glinda the Good, but how will the blonde react when she finds that the love of her life has a son? Gelphie
1. Chapter 1: Dear Fiyero

_Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Wicked the musical or the book. Thank you to Mr. Gregory Maguire for the wonderful story and Stephen Schwartz and all the other people who put together the musical. Any characters not in the musical/book are of my own invention._

_Author's Note: Right here, you've got my first Wicked fan fiction. So you are not confused, the story jumps between first person and third person. First person is always Elphaba. Hopefully it will make more sense once you start reading it. Any italicized text is thought. This little fan fiction of mine as elements of Fiyeraba (Fiyero x Elphaba) and Gelphie (Glinda x Elphaba); mostly the latter. That means that there will be talk and scenes with two women being together. Don't like it? Don't read. The story is rated for language, violent, and sexual content. I have combined ideas from the book and musical, so I'm sorry if you are a bit confused at first._

_Word Count: 1900_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter1: Dear Fiyero_

It's been a year. A long fucking year. After my death was announced through out Oz, Fiyero and I moved back into his castle in Kiamo Ko. We're not bothered; everyone assumes the place is haunted by my ghost or spirit or whatever. The place is not particularly a fun place to live. It's always freezing since we cannot light a fire in fear that someone will see the smoke. I take residence in the tower that I originally stayed in, while Fiyero spends most of his time down stairs. We both sleep in the master bedroom down stairs. The place is old and dusty beyond belief. It is such a hassle to clean the whole place; it is much too big.

Since our arrival here, I have been attempting to find a way to change Fiyero back into a human. I have had little success. The Grimmerie is becoming less and less readable. Plus, as of late, I haven't had the time to study the book. Our son Liir is now four months old. Fiyero is a lot of help with the child, but it still does not leave much time for myself.

And today is the first anniversary of the Wicked Witch's death. I felt a little under the weather this morning so I have stayed in my tower. Fiyero has taken Liir. I can't help but feel sad. Not because today marks a year of hiding for the rest of my life, but because of my dear friend, Glinda. Throughout my time here at Kiamo Ko I have not been able to get the girl out of my mind. Lately, I've even been having visions, of a sort.

It is not uncommon for me to see Glinda in her bedroom or appearing before Emerald City. She always seems to be troubled. In almost every vision see is crying or ends up crying. Today in particular seems very hard for her. As all of Oz celebrates, she has been locked up in her room all day. My heart aches to be with her, to let her know I'm here. I know she grieves for me as I do for her. Lucky, I grieve only that I cannot be with her, while she is caught up in the thought that I am dead and gone for good.

Each time I see her cry, I regret my decision. I should have never left her in Emerald City. I should have never went with Fiyero. I should have never faked my death. I believed I was in love with Fiyero and I suppose I was, but now I see how I truly felt; how I've always felt. I really knew the moment she considered us friends. Her golden hair, contagious smile, beautiful blue eyes, intoxicating voice, everything about her…I loved everything about her. And not just her looks. Her genuine personality. She may have been shallow and self-centered when we first met, but I came to love even that about her. My Glinda. She was so perfect. I should have told her when I had the chance.

But I was blind and let Fiyero lead me off into this life I now live. And now we have a child. As much as I'd like to, I harbor no motherly love toward him. I take care of him, it is, in fact, my job, but only because I have to. I find myself feeling even a little sorry for the child. He will grow up without a mother's love and I curse myself for bringing him into his world. It is unfair. I should be able to love my son, but I can't. He is a product of a fake love between Fiyero and I, and as much as I try, I cannot love him. I hate to think that he will be raised like I was, but I know Fiyero loves him. At least he has one parent to truly care for him.

I sometimes wonder if Liir is a sign that I am meant to stay wit Fiyero. I could not possibly speak to Glinda. For one, I could never make it to Emerald City without being caught and two, I doubt she would even want to speak with me. I know Glinda…she'd be horribly angry if I showed up and told her that I faked my death. I never meant to put her in so much pain, but it seems that that is all I've ever caused her. I took Fiyero away from her, I left her in Emerald City, and worse of all, I made her believe I died. I just wish I knew how she felt about me.

I know she misses me, but is it just because we were best friends or is there something more? I have always hoped that there was something more between us. At times, I have thought that she feared Fiyero leaving her, not because she wanted to be with him, but because she wanted to be with me and knew Fiyero was after me. I've also thought that our fight before Fiyero's capture was started out of jealous of Fiyero not jealous of me. Even now, I hope that she cries so much because she loves me in return. But I have no way to know. She never speaks to anyone about me and it's not as though I can read her mind.

If only I knew she loves me as I love her. I would risk everything just to go tell her how I feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon waking that morning, Glinda found herself sick to the stomach. It was no doubt that she felt this way because of the date. She had lost Elphaba one year ago. From the moment her eyes open, she felt a physical aching within her chest. It felt as though her heart was literally breaking as she lay in bed. Elphaba's death had hit her hard, but she had only felt this way once before and that was when Elphaba actually melted. Tears stung the back of her eyes and pressure could be felt through her nasal cavity. She had felt this all too many times. Before long she'd be sobbing.

A servant girl appeared outside the door of the blonde's room. She knocked three times before cracking the door just wide enough for her to peer in. Glinda bit back tears and turned her back to face the new presence.

"Your Goodness, you are to address the Ozians in an hour," the girl offered, timidly. Glinda let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm sick," she managed to say. It took all of her control not to cry. The girl looked sympathetically toward.

"I will let the council know. Do you need anything, Your Goodness?"

"No," Glinda replied. The moment the door was closed she broke into tears. Her hands came to her face and she cried into her palms.

It took her sometime to calm down. Once she had steadied her breathing and slowed the rate of her tears, Glinda swung her legs off the bed and sat on the edge for a bit. She took a deep breath. Her eyes fell on the window that sat opposite her bed. The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day.

She was dressed only in a pink night gown and her undergarments. Her bare feet set against the floor and she moved toward the window. The large pane was set two feet from the floor and was at least four feet tall. Glinda sat on the large window sill and stared out at he Emerald City. Her lip trembled.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she held them their with her arms. She gently rested her head on her knees. Her face was showered with warm rays of sun. Glinda closed her eyes and let her mind drift to Elphaba. This time, she did not cry, because she was recalling all of the good times they had spent together.

"Oh Elphie…" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oh Elphie…" _

"I can't take this anymore!" Elphaba hissed. She stood from her seat at the rickety desk that she so often used. Like usual, she was dressed in a simple black frock. Her hair was nicely combed, but her face looked paler than normal. Dark circles outlined her lower eye lid from lack of sleep.

These visions she was having were absolutely driving her crazy. She couldn't take seeing Glinda in such shape. Fastening her heavy cloak over her shoulder and grabbed her broom, she prepared to set out. Elphaba decided that telling Fiyero would be a bad idea, so she wrote a note and left it on her desk.

She could not possibly make it to Emerald City without being seen; the sun's light was too abundant. Her fingers flipped through the pages of the Grimmerie that sat on her desk. It only took a few minutes before she found the spell. She had used it a time or two before.

"Teris teris actomb ray…" she said aloud. Elphaba repeated the chant several times. The sun suddenly was masked by the darkest clouds. All of Oz suddenly appeared as though it were night. She smirked at her skillful work.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called. She could tell he was at the bottom of the stairs. After a moment, his foot steps could be heard coming up toward the tower along with Liir's cries. He was obviously wondering why it was nearly pitch black.

Before Fiyero could reach the room, Elphaba mounted her broom and shoved off. Her hand reached down and scooped the Grimmerie; just in case. She immediately began to trip toward Emerald City. The darkness around her concealed her perfectly. If she hurried, she could make it to the city before the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His knuckles knocked against the hard wood of the door that lead to Elphaba's study. "Elphaba?" he called from the other side. Liir was cradled in his left arm. The baby was crying horribly loud at this point. Fiyero rocked him gently and knocked on the door again.

"Elphaba, what happen…"he started, but trailed off as he opened the door and found Elphaba no where in sight. He let out a frustrated sigh. Bobbing Liir up and down he tried to shush the babe.

Fiyero noticed a note sitting on her desk next to the Grimmerie. He tried to pick up the small piece of paper, but his straw fingers couldn't quite grasp the note. A groan escaped his mouth. He was tired of being a scarecrow. Liir was always scared of him in the dark and he couldn't do nearly as much as he used to.

Going through Elphaba's drawer, Fiyero found a match. He was about to light a candle, but realized it would be much to dangerous. Groaning again, he lowered his face so her could read the note.

"Shhh…It's okay. Daddy's here," Fiyero said kindly to Liir as he bounced the child gently. He read the note carefully.

_Dear Fiyero,_

_I've been having a bit of trouble focusing. I decided to go out for a bit. Don't worry about the darkness, I cast a spell from the Grimmerie. It will wear off in a few hours. I am sorry to just up and leave, but I really need this time alone. I'll be back soon._

_Elphaba_


	2. Chapter 2: You're Going to be Bait

_Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked the musical or the book._

_Author's Note: Here is chapter two. I'm sorry for all the switching between locations. I don't know how often I can post because of sudden issues with my internet. So I just put up four chapter for you to enjoy. Great, right? Hopefully I'll be able to get some chapters up on my mom's laptop. Reviews are wonderful )_

_Word Count: 1476_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 2: You're Going to be Bait_

"Damn it, Elphaba," Fiyero groaned. He straightened his back and rocked Liir in his arms. Sighing, he plopped down in the chair to the desk. Liir continued his crying. It seemed like nothing he did soothed the child. If Elphaba was here, the kid would shut up in an instant.

"You know that Liir is scared of me in the dark…and I can't even light a damn candle…."Fiyero spoke aloud. Being a scarecrow was beginning to more of a hassle than he had ever thought. His eyes were fixated on the baby in his arms.

Liir didn't look much like either he or Elphaba. His skin was pasty; much paler than Fiyero's and not green like Elphaba's. He was a rather chubby baby, but Fiyero figured that would wear off soon enough. His eyes were a deep shade of blue. Liir's brunette hair was thicker than most babies his age. His hair was so dark brown, in fact, it almost appeared black, but not as nearly dark as Elphaba's.

Fiyero couldn't help but think sometimes that Liir wasn't actually his son. The only reason he believed he was Elphaba's was because he had watched the birth.

_Maybe Elphaba had an affair…No, that couldn't be right. She loves me. She had always loved me. And who's child could Liir be besides mine. There's only one thing I don't get. Why does he have blue eyes? They almost look like Glin…no, no, NO! That doesn't make sense._

Fiyero rubbed his forehead with his free hand out of frustration.

_I really need to stop thinking so much…._

"Chistery!" Fiyero called over Liir's cries. The loyal snow monkey came flying through the open window. He perched himself on the window sill and tilted his head in questioning. He clamped his hands over his ears to reduce the volume of Liir's voice, frowning.

"I need you to go find Elphaba," he told the monkey. Chistery scratched behind his ear.

"Find…Fiend…Foe…"

"Just go!" Fiyero ordered, pointing out the window. He had always hated the way Chistery could do no more then say random words; he didn't even count him as an Animal. The monkey let out a noise of disapproval for being yelled at before, turning and flying out into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At just past noon, Glinda found herself staring out the window into darkness. Her eyes scanned over the sky at the black clouds, wondering where they had come from. It wasn't long before the Ozians of Emerald City were in an uproar of fear. Glinda immediately assumed this was the handy work of Madame Morrible, but what was her reasoning for the darkness?

A knock on the door caused the blonde to jump. From her seat on the edge of the bed, she slipped under the covers and laid down. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her in her current condition. Glinda pulled the comforter over her head.

"Your Goodness," the commander of the Gale Force said as he opened the door. He removed his hat from his head to reveal messy, red hair. His green eyes locked on Glinda's form, but she did not turn to meet his gaze.

"Madame Morrible has requested you meet with her. She wants to discuss the sudden…. change in weather," he spoke quietly.

"Can't it wait?" Glinda mumbled.

"She says it is…" he was suddenly caught off as he was shoved out of the door way. The startled commander looked to see Madame Morrible entering.

The large woman moved straight to the end of the bed and glared down at Glinda. Madame Morrible's presence caused Glinda to peer out from under the comforter. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she looked completely exhausted. Morrible seemed to take notice of Glinda's poor composure and sneered.

"Really Miss Glinda, are you really that upset by the Wicked Witch's death?" Madame Morrible asked once she had dismissed the Gale Force commander. Her voice was a mixture of disgust and mocking.

"I really don't want to talk about this with you," Glinda hissed, as she hid her face in her pillow. A smirk appeared on Morrible's lips.

"Well, we have something to discuss,"

"I don't want to talk about Elphaba right now," she repeated her response. Her voice was shaky, trying to hold back tears. Morrible scoffed.

"Oh, it has to do with your precious witch. I have reason to believe she caused the darkness," Morrible spoke in a stern, authoritative tone.

Glinda's eyes opened wide and she sat straight up. She stared at the other woman in utter disbelief. Her head suddenly shook. It couldn't be. That would make no sense; she died. Bowing her head, Glinda closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"If you forgot, she died. She was melted! My Elphie…I mean, Elphaba is gone," her voice became hesitant after her little slip up.

Morrible was completely disgusted. She furrowed her brows and moved toward the window. Peering down on the city, she let her eyes wandered over the figures in the street that could only be seen by the candles they carried.

"I'm not stupid, Glinda. I felt it. It's not very hard to sense that sort of energy and I have only felt that from one person….The Witch," she explained, turning to face a very distraught Glinda.

The blonde let her blue eyes drift up to meet Madame Morrible's. Her stare was cold and gave Glinda chills; just like at Shiz. Despite her urge to tell the other that Elphaba was dead again and scolding her for calling the girl 'the Witch', she stayed quiet. Morrible's reasoning did make sense. Their was no one more powerful then Elphie. She sat still and pondered the idea.

"Now if she is alive. I need you to do something," Madame Morrible broke her trail of thought.

_This cannot be good._ Glinda was immediately struck with fear. She knew all too well how much the former headmistress of Shiz hated Elphaba.

"You're going to be bait,"

"I will do no such thing! And we don't even know if Elphaba is alive," Glinda protested. Though she was feeling pure hatred for Madame Morrible at the moment, she could also feeling a sense of joy welling in her stomach at the thought that her Elphie might just be alive.

The older woman gave the other a glare. She approached the bed, causing Glinda to cringe under her hate filled stare.

"You will do exactly as I tell you. My plan will take effect tomorrow. Our little witch is hiding from something, hence the darkness. I'm going to find out what!" Morrible explained harshly before turning to leave. She paused in the doorway for a moment. A smirk played on her lips. "And do get some rest, Glinda. You'll have to be at the top of your game to play actress for Elphaba tomorrow,"

And with that she was gone.

Glinda curled her knees to her chest and lean her forehead against them. All thought of Morrible slipped from her mind. Was Elphaba really alive? She could hardly stay calm at the thought. But she knew not to get her hopes.

"Elphie, are you really out there?" she asked in a hushed voice, raising her head for a moment to look out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I haven't even been traveling an hour and I'm going absolutely crazy. What in the world am I going to say to Glinda? I can just imagine it…me showing up and saying something like "Hey Glinda, I'm forgot to mention that I was never actually dead and I have in kid with Fiyero, but I've always loved you, I swear." She's going to kill me. Hah, at least I'll die at the hand of Oz's hero.

So here I am, flying over Oz, about to go see the girl I've been madly in love with since the moment she smiled at me and I'm nervous as all hell! I can't recall a time I've been so afraid of something. I think I'd rather take on Madame Morrible right now, instead of going to see Glinda. What if she hates me? What if she rejects my feelings? What if she's so mad she turns me into Morrible? No…Glinda wouldn't do that. I know she at least cares about me a little bit; she has, after all, been crying all year long.

Oh, I can see her. She's on her bed. Sweet Oz…she's actually smiling. It's small, but it's still there. She's speaking to me.

"_Elphie, are you really out there?" _

That's odd…she acts like someone told her I'm alive. Only Fiyero knows and he's back at Kiamo Ko. No matter though, at least she isn't crying. It's good to see her smile. She's so beautiful.

And to think, I will be with her before the sun rises.


	3. Chapter 3: We Found Something!

_Disclaimer: -sigh- Still don't own Wicked…book or musical._

_Author's Note: So I don't have much to say besides, here's chapter three._

_Word Count: 1675_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 3: Fucking Fiyero_

The day was excruciatingly long. The darkness persisted throughout the day until the clouds began to clear once the moon was already high in the sky. While Elphaba was just coming in above Emerald City, Glinda seemed to be waiting for her. She had stayed in her room all day and was now situated in a rocking chair, placed in front of the small fire place on the south side of the room. Her legs were crossed and her eyes were intently locked on the orange flames.

There was something that was keeping her from sleeping. She felt wide awake. Her heart was beating fast in anticipation, but she knew now why. Every since Madame Morrible mentioned the Elphaba might be alive, Glinda felt suddenly light hearted. Maybe Elphaba had been in hiding. Maybe her and Fiyero had run off together.

A look of loathing appeared on her face at the mention of Fiyero. She still hadn't gotten over that he left her for Elphaba. Glinda had always thought he shouldn't have even been in the picture anyway. It should had been her and Elphaba. Elphaba should have rejected him. Her positive out look on the situation suddenly disappeared.

If she was still alive, she was with Fiyero somewhere. That thought didn't sit well with Glinda. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and rest her face in her palms.

"Fucking Fiyero," she mumbled. The curse words surprised Glinda, but not nearly as much as the new presence in the room.

A smirk appeared on the other's lips. The figure leaned gently against the wall right next to the window. Brown eyes were soaking in Glinda's form.

"My, my Glinda. You sure have added some colorful new words to your pallet," she spoke after soon time of just watching the blonde. Her voice was confident, but her whole body felt weak. A knot was finding its way into her throat. She knew that speaking the again would not be easy.

The voice made Glinda's body tense. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. Slowly, raising her head, she turned very slowly to take in the speaker. A gasp escaped her lips, but she clamped her palm her mouth to keep from making any farther noise. Tears were already swimming in her eyes.

"Elphie?" she questioned quietly, as if she expected this to all be a horrible trick on her mind.

The green woman's body stiffened with the blue eyes suddenly staring at her. She tried to let in go unnoticed, but her breath had caught in her throat and she couldn't find words. Swallowing hard, to dry her suddenly dry throat, she nodded lightly. It was just about all she could do.

"Sweet Oz," Glinda spoke. Her voice cracked slightly from the magnitude of the situation. She slowly stood, tears now beginning to freely fall from her eyes.

Without warning, Glinda rushed across the room and threw her arms around Elphaba's. She buried her face into the other girl's neck as she began to sob.

After getting over the initial shock of being embraced, Elphaba let her arms slipped around Glinda's back. Neither one moved. They both seemed to mesmerized by being in each other's arms. Elphaba's hand gently rubbed comforting circles on the small of the other girl's back.

"Oh please, Glinda, don't cry," Elphaba pleaded in a whisper. She could felt Glinda's breath against her neck and she could feel her knees weaken. The only thing that was keeping her standing the urge to keep hold of Glinda.

The shorter girl's breaths began to even out after a few minutes. She slowly drew her head back so she could look into Elphaba's eyes. Neither one moved as their gazes locked.

"I thought I lost you," Glinda managed to mutter. Elphaba nodded gently.

"I know. I'm so sorry," Elphaba told her. The sincerity in her voice was almost enough to make Glinda break into tears again, but she held back.

Both seemed to holding their breath as they stared into each other's eyes. Elphaba hadn't even realized it, until she was lacking enough oxygen that she felt slightly light headed. Glinda was first to breath and it came along with her roughly pulling away from Elphaba. She turned away and her body went rigid.

Caught off guard by the action, Elphaba just stared at Glinda's back wide eyed for a second. Her heart was pounding moments before, but now it sped its pace with a new found fear. "Glin…"she said quietly as she extended her hand to touch the girl's shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Glinda growled, flipping around to face Elphaba. Her glare was so filled with hate in made Elphaba cringe. Glinda didn't know why she was suddenly angry, but she wanted to haul off and hit the girl.

"Glinda…I..uh..I can explain…I just…"Elphaba stumbled over her words. Even with the long trip to Emerald City, the green girl had not come up with a way to explain what was happening. She now regretted that.

"Well?" Glinda questioned coldly.

"I've been…I've been living up in Kiamo Ko with Fiyero," she answered, barely audibly. Her eyes were horribly apologetic, but it didn't seem to help the situation.

The news completely broke Glinda's heart. She turned her back to Elphaba again, biting her lip in an attempt to hold back tears. This was the worse news she could have received. Now she knew Elphaba wasn't hear for the reason she was hoping.

_She loves him. Not me. What was I thinking?_

Glinda's behavior was making Elphaba feel not only guilty, but concerned. She reached her hands again. This this time she let her hands rest gently on Glinda's waist for a moment, before slipping her arms around the girl.

_It's now or never,_ she thought as she let out a deep breath. She pulled the girl close to her, causing Glinda's breath with hitch. Her lips lowered to Glinda's ear.

"But I came back to you, my love," she whispered. The warm breath against her ear, caused chills to run along Glinda's spine. Her knees took on the feeling of jelly and leaned back into Elphaba. Setting her arms over the green arms around her, she closed her eyes.

_Did she just call me 'my love'?_

Elphaba gulped, waiting for Glinda to response. Both of them were reveling at the other body against them. Elphaba's chin set comfortably on Glinda's shoulder, while Glinda's head leaned against Elphaba's so she could look at the girl.

A large smile was pulled over her pink lips. "Thank you, Elphie," she whispered.

A new sensation suddenly came over Elphaba. She had the overwhelming urge to press their lips together into a tender kiss. There eyes met. Their wants seemed mutual. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba readied herself to share a perfect kiss with the one person she had always loved.

Glinda tilted her head back and Elphaba leaned forward. Their lips came within millimeters of one another. Just when their lips were about to fully contact, there was a loud knock on the door.

Elphaba pulled away quickly, releasing Glinda in the process and turned to grab her broom. Glinda glanced nervously toward the door before looking at the other girl. She reached out and grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"Wait…don't go," Glinda beseeched.

"I'm sorry, but I can't get caught," Elphaba apologized. "I'll be back. I promise." She quickly pressed a kiss to Glinda's cheek and squeezed her hand reassuringly before escaping out the window.

Lifting a delicate hand, Glinda placed her finger tips over the spot where Elphaba's lips had contacted her skin. It was as if she could still feel her lips there, leaving their tingling feeling. A bright smile came to her lips. She had completely forgotten the knock on the door. Her Elphie was back.

"My Elphie," she whispered to herself. She turned as the knock came louder and more harshly.

"Glinda, Your Goodness, we have found something!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been hours and hours since Elphaba left. Liir had long since fallen asleep and Fiyero placed in in the crib within the master bedroom. Lucky, being a scarecrow did have one upside, he was never cold. He always worried that Liir would be too cold so he made sure to wrapped the babe in a thick blanket. Fiyero had settled himself into a chair next to the crib.

He had nothing better then to watch Liir. Chistery hadn't returned either and he wasn't about to do anything until he knew what Elphaba was up to. He leaned his face into his straw hands.

"Elphaba, where in Oz are you?" he questioned out loud.

His eyes scanned around the room. It was rather empty. A desk, a bed, and a dresser. For a master bedroom, it wasn't much too look at. Fiyero lacked the need to sleep, but he would still occasionally drift off. This only occurred when Elphaba was around though.

Lately she had been so distant. Ever since Liir was born, Fiyero would find himself spending hours caring for Liir while Elphaba locked herself up in her tower. He was thankful that she was looking for a way to turn him human again, but he missed her. She never took the time to talk with him like she used to. Elphaba used to make him think. Now all he did was worry about whether she was okay or not.

When asked about her distantness, she would deny knowing what he was talking about. She would say she was just working and he was thinking too much of it. In reality, he probably did think about it too much, but he missed his Fae horribly.

His gaze fell on one of the large windows that sat on either side of the bed. The clouds had finally cleared. A harvest moon cast its light down on Oz. Fiyero kept excepting see Elphaba's form pass across the moon. As much as he wished for that to happen, it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4: I Have to Go

_Disclaimer: I hope you all know by now that I don't Wicked or its characters._

_Author's Note: Chapter four! I'm sorry so about the long wait, but it's okay, because my computer is fixed so I can update more often now. So I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story, but it would great to get suggestions. Please feel free to recommend ideas. Proper thanks will be given to anyone who suggestions I use. ) Enjoy!_

_Word Count: 1578_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda had barely even got half way across the room, when the door burst open. Orion, the Gale Force commander, stumbled into the room. In his hands was a large net that contained a winged creature. The thing thrashed horribly and let out a dreadful shriek. He quickly shut the door behind him and plopped the net down.

The commander let out a sigh of relief; the creature was obviously heavy. Glinda had stepped back, slightly frightened by the being. At the sound of the shriek she immediately knew what it was. Through the thick netting, she could even make out the familiar face, though it was distorted with pain and horror.

"It's one of the damn Witch's monkeys," Orion growled, inspecting his forearm where the monkey's sharp nails pierced his skin.

"Let him go, now!" Glinda demanded. Her heart went out to the poor primate. He must had come looking for Elphaba.

Orion gave her a look of disbelief, but when she glared at him, he obliged. Bending over, he removed a small dagger from its hilt on his waist. He cut through some of the rope and watched as the monkey made a beeline for the window.

"Chistery!"

The monkey paused at the window sill, turning his head to look back at Glinda. In his panic, he had not recognized her. His eyes lit up with delight. She offered the monkey a sweet smile. He immediately sprung at her.

Confused, Orion furrowed his brows. When Chistery leapt toward Glinda he reached out to stop him, but Glinda held up her hand. He watched as the monkey embraced her, wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. She returned the gesture, giggling lightly.

"Linda!" Chistery said excitedly. He was never too good with his G's. Glinda let her arms slip around his back. The monkey leaned back like a child does in a parents arms and smiled at the girl.

"Your Goodness, may I ask what is going on?" Orion asked, though he sounded more demanding then curious. Glinda turned to face him, peering over Chistery's shoulder look at him. Chistery turned his head and frowned at Orion. Glinda rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's okay. You're safe," Glinda cooed gently to the monkey. She then addressed Orion. "This is Chistery. And yes, he is one of the Witch's monkeys,"

"For Lurline's sake, then why are you holding him?"

"Because I was there when he got his wings and he's my friend. Right Chistery," Glinda explained, nuzzling her face against the monkey's jokingly. Chistery only smiled in triumph.

Orion watched, rather surprised by the whole turn of events. He shook his head lightly. Madame Morrible would not be pleased with this. The commander rubbed the back of his neck, pondering what to do next.

"Does Madame Morrible know about him?" Glinda asked after a moment. Orion shook his head.

"Don't tell her,"

"What?" Orion asked in surprise. Glinda smiled as Chistery hid his face in her neck.

"You heard me. Don't tell Madame Morrible. She'll have him killed," she explained.

"But…what does it mean? Why is he here?" Orion questioned, still quite confused by the whole situation.

Glinda shrugged. "He probably came looking for me now that the Witch is dead," she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba had retreated to the roof of the palace. There wasn't many options as far as a place to go. The roof was high enough that no one could see her, especially in her black cloak. Her broom lay next to her.

She listened intently to the few sounds of the city. The occasion carriage could be heard rolling over the cobblestone. Rushing water of a river sounded in the distance. A drunken man was causing a small commotion at some tavern. And then she heard an all too familiar sound. That shrieking. It was the same sound the monkeys made that day she gave them wings, but not nearly as loud.

"Chistery…"she whispered. Fear suddenly attacked her heart. If Chistery was here, that meant that he was probably sent by Fiyero. Not only that, but Morrible would kill him if she found him.

Deciding, she needed to see what was going on, she slipped down the roof carefully. She balanced on her broom and lowered herself to the balcony outside Glinda's room. Peering into the glass door carefully, she saw Chistery in Glinda's arms and the Gale Force captain carrying on about the fact that Glinda knew the monkey.

She let out a relieved sigh, leaning back against the side of the building. Glinda kept Chistery safe. She'd have to thank her for that.

_Maybe with a kiss,_ Elphaba thought with a smirk. She listened carefully as Glinda spoke.

"Really now, Orion. There is no need to disturb Madame Morrible. She has enough problems as it is and I can take care of Chistery," she assured him.

"I don't know…I just think…"

"Did I not just give you an order?" Glinda asked sternly.

Elphaba chuckled. She recalled Glinda rarely using that voice, but when she did it was always a turn on. Fiddling with the end of her broom, she tried to ignore the on coming urge to burst into the room and take Glinda right then and there. She had had this urge many a time before, but now it seemed stronger than ever. She let out an unsteady breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're dismissed," Glinda said, signaling Orion to leave with her hand. Reluctantly, he nodded left. The moment he was out of the room, Chistery jumped from Glinda's arms. He landed on the bed and curled into a ball. He was obviously tired.

Glinda smiled at him. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and stroked his head gently. Chistery let out some what of a purr. Her thoughts were drifting back to Elphaba. She touched her cheek which Elphaba kissed before leaving again.

"What are you doing here Chistery?" she asked quietly. He ignored her as he started to drift into sleep.

She was too involved with looking at Chistery and thinking about Elphaba to even notice that the green girl had slipped back into the room. Leaning her broom silently against the wall, Elphaba moved toward the bed. She stood behind Glinda, watching Chistery and taking in the sweet aroma of Glinda's perfume.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Smiling, Glinda turned her head to look at Elphaba. She stood so that the two stood only inches apart.

"I'm surprised you're back already. I figured you'd go back to Kiamo Ko," Glinda said, her voice still quiet. Elphaba smiled.

"I finally get up enough courage to come see you after a year and you expect me to leave after fifteen minutes?" she asked teasingly.

Smiling, Glinda sat back down on the bed. She ran her fingertips down the sleeping Chistery's cheek. "And what is he doing here?"

"I don't know any more than you,"

Just as Elphaba positioned herself, sitting next to Glinda, Chistery's eyes popped open. He let out a delighted noise and leapt at his master. Elphaba was nearly knocked off the bed with the force of his contact. Glinda smiled at the sight as Elphaba pulled her most trusted assistant into a hug.

"Crow look…you…"Chistery managed, looking into Elphaba's eyes.

A sigh escaped Elphaba's lips and her head fell for a moment. Rising a brow, Glinda wondered what he spoke of.

"Who is Crow?"

"He means Scarecrow,"

"As in the Scarecrow?"

"Uh…yes…"

Staring at Elphaba, Glinda attempted to figure out what in Oz her friend was talking about. She waited several moments before deciding to continue, but Elphaba was already speaking.

"You see Glinda, that note that Chistery brought me, before my melting, was about Fiyero. I said we'd never see his face again, but that just meant that he had changed. He lives…I changed him into a scarecrow to keep him from being killed. He set up a plan to fake my death. I planted a bucket of water, still the Ozians seemed to believe it would melt me. When that farm girl threw the water, I slipped down into a trap door. After wards, Fiyero came and got me," Elphaba explained. She laid Chistery down and patted his head.

Still confused, Glinda continued to stare at the girl. "Why a scarecrow?" she asked suddenly, curiosity and disgust washing over her tone.

Bringing her eyes to the bewildered blonde and smiled. "No clue actually. I used a spell to keep him from pain and from dying…I suppose that describes a scarecrow,"

The Good Witch's brows knitted together in concentration. She smirked a little, realizing that Elphaba and Fiyero could not be sleeping together if he was a scarecrow.

_That horrible…Don't think about that,_ Glinda scolded herself.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Fiyero was afraid that with you being a political figure and all that it would be too risky,"

Elphaba's voice broke her concentration. Blue eyes met brown in a long gaze. They both seemed to search for someone in the other, neither one knowing what though. Glinda noticed her breath had caught again and she looked away, focusing on Chistery to avoid Elphaba's stare.

Realizing her talk of Fiyero probably upset Glinda, she frowned.

_How could I be so stupid? I stole her fiancée…but she almost kissed me…It doesn't matter! She loved Fiyero. Fiyero….damn it, I need to get back…_

"Glinda, I'm sorry, but I must go,"


End file.
